poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 10/Transcript
This is the transcript of Ash Ketchum (Pinocchio) Part 10. (A school of tuna appears. Gyarados opens his eye slowly as the tuna school came closer. As they get closer to Gyarados, its eye opens and the tunas start fleeing as Gyarados awakens and chases after the tuna with his mouth open. Inside Gyarados, his mouth is now open and tuna starts coming in. Professor Oak, Misty, and Brock come out and see the tuna) Professor Oak: Here they come! Tuna! Oh, tuna fish! Brock: Tuna? Oh, boy! Food! We'll eat! (They get their fishing poles) Professor Oak: Here's a big one! (He catches a tuna and tosses it into the box, as Pikachu runs up to the box and tries to keep the tuna from escaping) Misty: I've got one! Professor Oak: Keep them in there, Pikachu! (Cut to where Ash and Mario see the tuna school swim past them) Ash Ketchum: (To the tunas) Hey! Wait a minute! Have you seen... (He sees Gyarados crash through a rocky arch as he continues chasing the tuna) Ash Ketchum: Gyarados! Mario: Oh, mama mia! We gotta get outta here! (Ash and Mario flee with the tuna as Gyarados gives chase) Mario: Whoa! Come on, Ash! Don't wait up for me! Ash Ketchum: Don't worry, Mario. No matter what, I'll catch up with you! (Back inside Gyarados) Professor Oak: Never saw so many! Brock: Me, too! (A wave crashes over them as they reel up another tuna) Professor Oak: Whoops! (Laughs) Here's another one! Enough for weeks! (Pikachu uses to tail to hit the fish as it falls in) Misty: Here's a big one, Pikachu! (She tosses a large tuna into the box and it hits Pikachu who fell in the box with the other fish. The big tuna slaps out Pikachu with its tail) Brock: Keep them in there, Pikachu! (Pikachu hits the fish with his tail. But then one of them pulls its tail out and starts slapping Pikachu across the face. Pikachu tries to slap the fish, but falls in the fish box again) (Cut back to Ash fleeing with the tunas as Gyarados gets closer. Ash sees that he's near Gyarados's mouth as he swam faster to the surface as Gyarados follows while swallowing more tuna. On the surface of the ocean, Ash jumps out of the water, startling numerous Wingull as the tunas jumped out, before Gyarados snapped his jaws and swallowed Ash. Then he slams on the ocean and stops as Wingull fly around him. Mario, who wasn't swallowed by Gyarados, tries to get inside) Mario: Hey, big guy, open up. I gotta get in there. (Back inside Gyarados) Professor Oak: Looks like the last of them. (Reels in another tuna) (Ash swims through the tunas by the boat and grabs onto one of the tunas) Brock: Here's a big one. Only a few left. We gotta work fast. (Misty's fishing rod starts moving) Misty: Huh? Brock: What is it, Misty? Misty: Look, Brock, I got a bite! Oh, wow, I think this could be a really big one! (Brock helps Misty pull the rod so hard, it pulls the tuna along with Ash. Ash landed in the fish box) Ash Ketchum: Hey! Professor Oak: Here's another one! Ash Ketchum: Hey, Professor! Professor! Professor Oak: Don't bother me now, Ash. I, uh...Ash? Ash Ketchum: Hey, Professor! Professor Oak: Ash, thank goodness, you're okay, my lad! (But grabs one of the tunas instead) Ash Ketchum: Hey, Professor, here I am. (He gets out of the fish box) Professor Oak: Huh? (Throws away the tuna) Oh, oh yes! Ash! I'm so happy to see you. (Hugs Ash) You're all right! Ash Ketchum: Me too, Professor. Misty: Huh? Is that Ash? Brock: Oh, it is Ash! Are you all right? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I'm okay. Wait, who are you guys? Misty: Don't you remember us? We're your old friends. I'm Misty. Brock: And I'm Brock. We've been out with Professor Oak, looking for you. But you found us. Ash Ketchum: Oh, yeah. I know I did. Pikachu: Pika! (Jumps on Ash) Ash Ketchum: Oh, Pikachu, you're okay, too! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Goldeen jumps out of her fishbowl, delighted to see Ash) Ash Ketchum: Goldeen! Oh, Goldeen! You're here, too. Professor Oak: Yes. We're all together again. (Ash sneezes) Oh, you are soaking wet. Ash Ketchum: Yes, Professor. Misty: Oh, my. You mustn't catch cold. Ash Ketchum: But I came to save you guys. Brock: You know, you shouldn't have come down here. (Professor Oak gets covers from the cabin bed) Ash Ketchum: But, guys. Professor Oak: But we're awfully glad to see you. Here, let me take your hat. (He removes Ash's hat, but he sees the donkey ears in shock) Professor Oak: Oh! Ash! (Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Goldeen all get shocked) Ash Ketchum: Wha...What's the matter, guys? Brock: It's those ears! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Ears? Oh, these. (Touches his donkey ears) (Chuckles) Oh, that's nothing. I got a tail, too! (Pulls out his monkey tail) Ooh-aah! Hee-haw! (Covers his mouth) (Pikachu jumps into Goldeen's fishbowl in shock) Misty: Good heavens, Ash! What on earth happened to you? Ash Ketchum: Well, I, uh.... Professor Oak: Oh, never mind her, Ash. Professor Oak still has his little woodenhead Pokémon Trainer. (Hugs Ash again) Nothing else matters. (Chuckles) (Meanwhile, back outside Gyarados, Mario is trying desperately to get inside Gyarados) Mario: I gotta get in! My pal's in there! Come on, you big sea monster! Open up, I tell you! (Ariel's Sisters appear and tease Mario as they swim around him) Mario: Hey! Cut it out. (Mario hides in a bottle as Ariel's Sisters tried to get to him) Mario: Hey, leave me alone, you sea-gals! (Back inside Gyarados) Professor Oak: Get out? Oh, no, no, Ash. I've tried every way. Why, I even built a raft. Ash Ketchum: A raft? That's it! We'll take the raft and when Gyarados opens his mouth, we'll be... Professor Oak: (Cutting off Ash) No, no, no, no. Now, listen, Ash. Gyarados only open his mouth when he's eating. Then everything comes in, nothing ever goes out. Ash Ketchum: Oh. Professor Oak: It's hopeless, Ash. Misty: Looks like we'll never be able to get out of Gyarados alive. Brock: Come on, we'll make a nice fire and we'll cook some of the fish. Ash Ketchum: A fire! That's it! Professor Oak: Yes. And then we'll all eat again. Ash Ketchum: A great big fire! Lots of smoke. Brock: Smoke? Oh, yes. I sure hope smoked fish will taste good. (They go inside the cabin) Ash Ketchum: Quick, guys, get some wood. (Grabs a chair) Misty: Ash, what are you doing with the chair? (Ash tosses the chair on the barrel and it breaks) Ash Ketchum: Hurry, guys, more wood! Brock: But we won't have anything to sit on! Ash Ketchum: (Grabs a lantern) We won't need it. We're getting out! (He tosses the lantern on the pile of wood and it starts to burst flames) Professor Oak: Wait, that's impossible. Getting out? But how? (Ash placed the blanket covers on the fire) Ash Ketchum: We'll make Gyarados sneeze! Professor Oak: What? Make him sneeze? Oh! That will make him mad! (The smoke starts going up) (Outside, Gyarados is asleep, until he awakens when he saw smoke coming out of himself. We also see many Wingull flying. He starts to sniff as he stirred. He suddenly felt an urge and he hardly starts to sneeze as Mario sees that he can now enter Gyarados) Mario: Well, it's about time! (He goes inside Gyarados's mouth as Gyarados continues growling as smoke covers around him. Meanwhile, inside Gyarados, Ash, Professor Oak, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Goldeen are all on board of the raft, as they're getting closer to the mouth) Professor Oak: It won't work! Ash Ketchum: Hurry, guys! Climb aboard! Misty: Are you sure this is gonna work, Ash? Ash Ketchum: Yeah, I hope so! Brock: But we'll never get by those teeth! Ash Ketchum: Yes, we will! (Tightens the mainsail) (Mario sees Ash with the others on the raft) Mario: Hey, which way you're going? Wait for me! Ash Ketchum: Hang on! Here we go! (Gyarados now sneezes, which finally releases the raft with everyone on it. It scatters many Wingull. It also blows out Mario) Mario: (To Gyarados) Gesundheit. (Gyarados starts to growl as he prepares to sneeze again, as it pulls the raft) Brock: We're going back! Ash Ketchum: No, we'll make it. Faster, faster! (Gyarados is wheezing so hard, the raft pulls in towards his mouth. The Wingull and mermaids are also being pulled in) Professor Oak: It's no use! We're done for! (Gyarados sneezes again. It blew out the raft, the Wingull, mermaids and many fish. The raft is blown so hard, it gets far) Ash Ketchum: We made it! (Gyarados suddenly gets mad and starts roaring) Professor Oak: Look! Now he is mad! (Gyarados starts to chase them) Professor Oak: I told you that Pokémon would be furious! (Gyarados charges through the waves and he dives into the water. He swam underwater and reached for the surface) Misty: He's gone! Ash Ketchum: Where'd he go? Brock: I don't know! Professor Oak: Look out! (Gyarados jumps out of the water under the raft. Everyone screams as they slide on Gyarados's back) Brock: Hang on, everyone! (They all fall in the water, along with the raft. Gyarados splashes near a wave. He roars and then proceeds to attack the raft. Everyone is back on the raft) Ash Ketchum: He's coming back! Hurry! Misty: We've gotta get out of here! Professor Oak: He's trying to kill us! Paddle, everyone! (They paddle over the ocean, and they go over a wave as Gyarados gets closer) Brock: Uh oh, not good! Ash Ketchum: Let's go back! (They paddled to left as Gyarados lunges toward them but hits the sea) Professor Oak: Look out! (Sees Gyarados' tail about to hit the raft) Everyone, jump! (Everyone jumps off the raft and into the water as Gyarados' tail smashes the raft. There are planks of wood everywhere as Gyarados submerges in the water. Underwater, Misty sends out her Staryu. Staryu takes Misty to the surface as we see Brock struggling on the surface) Brock: Ash! Misty! (He sinks, but came back up with Misty and Staryu) Misty: (Gasp) Have you seen Ash and Pikachu? Brock: Not yet! (They scream as a wave pushes them. Meanwhile, we see Ash frantically looking for Professor Oak) Ash Ketchum: Professor! Professor? (Sees Professor Oak) Oh, Professor! Professor Oak: (Starting to drown) Ash, swim for shore. Swim for shore. (Gyarados suddenly bursts out of the water) Ash Ketchum: Hang on, Professor! Professor Oak: Save...yourself. (He drowns as Ash Ketchum sends out his Squirtle, as Pikachu helped Professor Oak. Misty and Brock arrive and help Ash carry the unconscious Professor Oak. Goldeen also helped. Gyarados is speeding across the surface. They go up to the surface) Misty: Is Professor Oak okay, Ash? Ash Ketchum: No, he's unconscious. Brock: (Pointing to Gyarados) Look! (They see Gyarados is charging toward them) Misty: Oh, no! Gyarados is coming towards us! What'll we do? (Ash notices a cave under a rocky cliff) Ash Ketchum: Look, there's a cave! We can make our escape! (They head for the cave as Gyarados speeds up and waves start to wash around the rocky wall. Ash and the others see Gyarados making a jump to strike at them. They swim for the cave as Gyarados lunges for the cave and crashes into it, sending them through the cave. The water splashed huge waves as it washed Professor Oak on a beach. Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Goldeen, Squirtle and Staryu are all washed up on the beach, too. Everyone is exhausted after the escape from Gyarados) Professor Oak: (Gasping) Ash...save yourself. (Pikachu, Misty, and Brock comfort Professor Oak) Don't mind me, Ash. Save yourself...Ash. (Mario is also washed up on the beach as he looks for Ash) Mario: Ash? Oh, Ash! Ash, are you... (Gasps) (He sees that Ash has now turned to stone, face down in a tide pool) (Fade to black) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes Category:Chase scenes Category:Escape scenes